Forum:Will I be safe?
Although I’ve known the concept of feminism for a while, I rarely took the time to inspect it in depth. I personally consider myself a feminist sympathizer, but there’re still issues that I haven’t officially decided on. So basically, if I (accidentally) say something that’s stupid or insensitive, are you going to crucify me? I try hard to be nice, but people still become mad at me, and often that can really upset me. 22:31, October 26, 2014 (UTC) : Do your homework on the issues you're writing about, and if you're uncertain, that's what Talk pages are for - use them for more discussion-type stuff than the page itself. We're a pretty friendly bunch around here, but if you're going to get all Tone argument -y about people's anger, this might not be the right space for you. These are issues that it's legitimate to be angry about. Hypatia (talk) 22:28, October 27, 2014 (UTC) : It depends what you mean by "safe". We are not going to make rape threats or death threats against you, or post your personal information online. But if you feel that any criticism of your own point of view is a threat to the core of who you are, you may feel unsafe here. That's because of you, though, and something that can be helpful to talk about with a counselor or therapist. : Honestly, your use of "crucify" here makes me think you're probably not ready. Having somebody point out that something you believe is incorrect is not like being nailed to a cross. To me, that suggests that you are afraid of intellectual give-and-take. The good news is that fear can be worked through, like most fears can be, but the place to do that is (again) with a professional who you're paying for their time, not here with activists who have a lot of work to do. In the meantime, you can definitely *read* everything here and think about it, without harming anyone! Remember that if you see something that you disagree with, you don't necessarily have to tell everyone that you disagree. Instead, you can reflect on it and ask whether you're reacting defensively because it's actually a threat to you, or because it threatens your beliefs about what makes you a good person. (Patricia Williams' essay "Teleology on the Rocks" is a good thing to read about that last distinction.) Monadic (talk) 17:57, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :: It was a hyperbole (though perhaps in poor taste). I’m usually fine with criticism, but I can’t always handle aggression and hostility, even if it is from strangers. Sometimes I can even break down in tears, particular from somebody whom I thought that I could trust. (I’m not sure what it is that makes me so fragile, but I’m probably more so than other people.) Basically, it’s not about criticism so much as it is about venom. :: People often take politics seriously, so requesting civility over any political matter with anybody is, perhaps, asking for too much. You are welcomed to disprove me, however. I just thought that it was common sense. 02:56, October 29, 2014 (UTC)